1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connecting head or device or attachment, and more particularly to an air valve connecting device or attachment including an improved structure for connecting to different inflation valves and for preventing an air leaking from the inflation valves and the attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air valve connecting devices or attachments comprise a fitting port formed in one end of a valve housing for receiving or engaging with an inflation valve and for inflating the balls, the inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,839 to Flagg discloses one of the typical hand operated, dual chambered, pneumatic pumps comprising a twin piston air pump for pumping air under pressure in both directions, and a fitting member for engaging with an inflation valve.
However, normally, the typical air valve connecting heads or fittings may only be used for engaging with a single inflation valve only, such as a U.S. type valve and a French type valve, but may not be used for engaging with both of the inflation valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,489 to Lucisano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,234 to Chuang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,335 to Wang disclose other typical air valve connecting heads for the hand-held air pump and comprising a fitting device or attachment for selectively or alternatively engaging with different tire valves, such as the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve, or the like.
However, the typical air valve connecting heads or attachments comprise a structure that may not be easily operated or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves, and may have an air leaking problem occurred through either the inflation valve or the attachment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air valve connecting devices or attachments.